Love Defies All Odds
by MusicLuver22
Summary: Cody Rhodes and Cassidy Flair are the hottest couple on and off screen. Both part of Legacy and second generation superstars, but what happens when life catches up with them and tries to break them up. Will their relationship survive or end under pressure
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my new story Love Defies All Odds and this has been in my head for like ever.**

**This is going to be very different than my other stories. Like this story is going to have a lot of pairings and here they are:**

**Cody Rhodes/OC, Cody Rhodes/OC/Ted DiBiase, Jeff Hardy/Maria, Matt Hardy/Eve Torres, Randy Orton/Mickie James, John Cena/Maryse, John Morrison/Melina, Triple H/Stephanie McMahon, Chris Jericho/Trish Stratus, and eventually Ted DiBiase/Kelly Kelly**

**I know thats a lot and also there are going to be a lot of changes to the story lines, matches, and roster. Like Jeff Hardy and Maria never got released, Eve never got together with Masters, Melina never got hurt,and Maria was never with Matt. Plus this story is still set in 2009 at around September and October.**

**So I'm just going to say this now...I own absolutely nothing! Alright nothing. So on to the story.**

* * *

"Get back here Cassidy Jane Flair!" He yelled running after her in the park.

"You're going to have to catch me first Cody Garret Runnels!" She yelled back at him.

"That can be arranged." Cody then leaped and jumped on her.

He jumped on her and they both fell then they started to roll down the hill. When they landed, Cody was on top of her while Cassidy was on the bottom, his hands on both sides of her head. They both started laughing.

"Nice landing Runnels." She said in-between laughs.

"Don't talk Flair." He teased.

"Fine." She then leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but it works." He said before leaning down to catch her lips again.

She smiled as they parted.

"I love you." She said taking his head into her hands.

"I love you too." He said kissing her again.

"So are you going to get off of me or do I have to do it by force." She said grinning.

"Nah I kind of like this position, I can do a lot in it." Cody smirked.

"Now Cody, I'm pretty sure doing that here is illegal." Cassidy smirked back.

"Well Cass, I think that's a risk I'm very willing to take." He said kissing her again.

"Well I'm not, besides I'm not going to deal with Vince if it is, now get up." She said pushing at his chest.

"Fine if I must." He said dramatically then got up.

"Here." He said extending his hand for her to take.

"And I thought chivalry was dead." She joked before taking his hand.

"You can't take anything seriously can you." He joked back while helping her up.

"Not true, but I always try to keep the mood light." She said still holding his hand and kissed him.

"Well I think we should go, we have an early flight tomorrow." He said leading the way back to the hotel.

"Ugh don't remind me." She groaned.

"Hey it's not my fault Vince booked Legacy for an autograph signing tomorrow, not to mention your photo shoot, and the house show." He said equally annoyed.

"Are you sure Vince knows that whole thing with Randy was just a storyline?" She asked.

"He should, but you never with Vince."

"Well we should get as much sleep as possible since we won't get much tomorrow apparently." She said frustrated.

"Well we don't have to get that much sleep." He stopped walking to wrap his arms around her

"Mmm trust we do, but I will make it up to you." She said poking at his chest.

"Fine but you better make it up." He said kissing her head.

"I will." She said kissing him.

They walked away, towards their hotel, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**Wow that sounded like a one-shot didn't it? But trust me it's not. **

**So yeah my new story and sorry about putting the other one on hiatus, but it had to be done. **

**Now tell me if I should continue this story or if I should get rid of it before I make a fool out of myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank YouCantSeeMe.x, LaPush'sSheWolf., hardyrhodescenafan1, WinchesterAngel3389 and nychick4 for the great reviews and feedback!**

**A/N: Um so yeah Maryse came back in October not November, time period is a week after Melina won the Divas Championship, and I don't really remember most of the matches so I might make up some...so one last time I own nothing!**

* * *

By the end of the next day, Legacy was exhausted. After a day of fans and photo shoots, all they wanted to do was sleep. Vince decided that not only did Cassidy had a photo shoot, but the rest of Legacy as well. So they wanted to pass out right about now, but they couldn't. They also had a house show tonight and Raw tomorrow.

"Remind me again why I agreed to be a diva." Cassidy said crashing onto the bench in the Legacy locker room.

"Well you always wanted to be one ever since you were five." Cody said sitting down next to her.

"It was a rhetorical question smart-ass." She said sending him a glare.

"Alright play nice you two." A voice said entering the room.

"Oh shut up Teddy, you're just jealous." Cassidy said leaning into Cody.

"Sorry Cody's cute, but just not my type." He said jokingly.

"Aw dude that hurts," Cody said putting his hand on his heart, pretending to be upset. "That really hurts."

"Well you'll get over it." Ted said scuffing up Cody's hair.

"I don't think I can!" Cody pouted.

"How about am I'm sorry will that satisfy you." Ted said slightly annoyed.

"Well-"

"Ok that's enough," Cassie shouted getting between them. "God you guys act like an old married couple, I thought Cody was my boyfriend."

"Whoa, Whoa! Hell no, that will never, EVER, happen!" Ted shouted.

"Well at least someone cares about me." Cody said wrapping his arms around Cassie, bringing her down onto his lap.

"Well duh!" She said matter-of-factly kissing his pouty lips.

"Uh guys still in the room." Ted said breaking up the couple.

"Haha sorry," Cassie said blushing. "Hey Ted where's Randy?"

"I don't know, probably flirting with Mickie." Ted said getting his gear out.

"Again! Why doesn't he just ask her out, I mean seriously this has been going on ever since his divorce!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Hey don't ask me, ask Randy." Ted said leaving to change.

"Ask Randy what?" Randy said coming in the room.

Cassidy walked up to him and slapped his arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Randy asked rubbing his arm.

"You for refusing to ask out Mickie James when you constantly flirt with her." She said.

"That doesn't mean I like her, it means I'm a flirt." He said like it was no big deal.

"Alright then," She hit him again, in the same spot. "That's for being a dick-head."

"But you love me for it." Randy said grinning.

"Ugh trust me I don't know why." She said grinning also.

"But Randy, she is still my girlfriend." Cody said speaking up, putting his arm around Cassie's shoulder.

"Of course I won't get in between you two, I'm a jerk but not that much." Randy said putting his hands up.

"Well thanks for the honesty, but I got to go and meet with Melina," Cassie said going to the door. "She said she had something big to tell me."

With that she left to go to the divas locker room. She opened the the door to look for Melina.

"Mel? You in here." She asked walking into the locker room.

"Over here." A voice came from a corner.

"What did you want to talk about?" Cassie asked walking to her.

Melina soon engulfed her into a bone crushing hug.

"Mel...can't...breath." She choked out.

"Sorry I'm just so beyond happy." Melina said releasing her.

"I can see that," Cassie said catching her breath. "What about?"

"Well one I have a date tonight!" Melina exclaimed.

"Oh my god with who?" Cassie said excitingly. "I want all the details."

"Well I just won the Divas championship and I was a congratulated by someone." Melina started.

"Who?!" Cassie exclaimed.

"A certain someone by the name John Morrison!...or Hennigan which ever you prefer." She said.

"Shit really!?" Melina nodded. "Oh my god...well what happened after?"

"Well he said I did a great job and we just started talking. So we were talking for like non-stop until yesterday when he asked if I wanted to go for drinks and I said sure. So now I have a date tonight." She said excited.

"Oh my god it took you guys long enough," Cassie said. "You guys are such a cute couple."

"Aw thanks but nothing can compare to you and Cody, you guys are like a 'power couple' in the WWE." Melina said using air-quotes for 'power couple'.

"Haha thanks but you said one is there something else?" She asked.

"Oh yeah and you won't believe it."

"Well what is it." Cassie said impatiently.

"Maryse is coming back next week!" Melina exclaimed.

"Holy shit are you serious!" Cassie said excited.

"Yep I called to ask how her rehab is doing with her knee and she said that she was done and coming back soon. I asked when and she said next week!" Melina said just as excited.

"I missed her so much I can't wait to see her!"

"Well you might see her sooner than you'd think." Melina said sneakily.

"Huh?" Cassie asked confused.

"Ok don't tell anyone, but she is going to be on Raw tomorrow!"

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah I'm picking her up from the airport you want to come with?" Melina asked.

"Are you kidding me of course I'll come."

"Good she'll be so happy, especially since you are like one of her best friends."

"Haha no I'm not, but I got to go I have to get ready for my match." Cassie said gesturing the clock on the wall.

"Alright good luck and kick ass." Melina said giving her a normal hug this time.

"Thanks but don't worry I will." She said breaking the hug.

She left the locker room to go to her own to get ready. She changed into red short, short's(like Maryse's) with the words 'Legacy' written in black on the back, a black top(like Michelle's without the cross), and black arm bands(like Michelle's also but without the cross) with the words 'born' written in white on the right arm and 'better' on the left.

She left her, little bit past, shoulder length, light, brown hair down. She put on smokey make up and her legacy pedant. When she was finished, she left to meet Cody and Ted at gorilla position.

"Damn someone looks good." Ted whistled checking out Cassidy.

"Hey man paws off, this one is mine." Cody said putting his arm around her and kissing her cheek.

They both missed the hurt expression on Ted's face.

"Alright guys our music is about to hit." She said.

As if on cue 'It's A New Day' by Adelitas Way hit. After the guitar rift, they all walked out. They put on the smug and cocky smirks on. Cody has his arm around Cassie as like a possession, while she wrapped her arm around Cody's abdomen like everyone else is jealous.

_'This is a six mix-man tag match scheduled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, and Cassidy Flair...Legacy!'_

The announcer said. They climbed into the ring. While Cody and Ted stood on the top rope, Cassidy stood in-between pointing at each of them. Soon, Kofi Kingston's 'S.O.S.' came on. He came out along with Evan Bourne and Eve.

When everyone was in the ring the match started. It went back and forth for a while. Soon it was just Eve and Cassidy. They also went back and forth, but Cassie eventually got the upper hand. She did her finisher which she calls 'Destiny Drive', it's a standing moonsault. She pinned Eve and got the 1-2-3.

After, she kicked Eve out of the ring and celebrated with Legacy. When they finished they walked backstage.

"I'm so glad this day is over, now I can go back to the hotel and relax." Cassidy said collapsing onto the bench when they got back to the locker room.

"Me too and I could help you relax," Cody said sitting down next to her. "How about you, me, and a nice bubble bath and after, a relaxing massage just for you."

"Hmm," Cassie said leaning her head on his shoulder. "That's sounds perfect and after that how about you, me, and a soft bed with special activites."

"Yeah, I remember you still owe me from yesterday." He said putting his arm around her.

"You're such an ass," Cassie said kissing him softly. "And yet I still love you no matter what."

"I love you too." He said kissing her head gently.

"Ok let's go," She said getting up, grabbing his hand pulling him up with her. "This show started at seven-thirty and it is currently eight, I want to milk this night for all that it's worth."

"Trust me I do too." He said kissing her again.

"Well then, let's go."

Then they left, to do what they promised back at the hotel.

* * *

**Alright chapter two! Tell me if you like ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks YouCantSeeMe.x, hardyrhodescenafan1, WinchesterAngel3389, and littlemisssunshinexx for the great support.**

* * *

Cassie stood in the airport lobby, with Melina, waiting for Maryse's plane to land and get her luggage. Maryse didn't know that Cassidy would be there, she just thought that Melina was just picking her up. When she saw Cassidy standing there, she was ecstatic.

"CASS!" Maryse screamed, dropping her bags to give Cassie a hug.

"RYSE!" Cassie screamed, hugging her back.

"What are you doing here?" Maryse asked breaking the hug.

"Well, Mel told me that you were coming back, and I thought that I should see one of best friends come back first hand." She said.

"Well I'm so glad to see you." Maryse said hugging her again

Cassidy hugged back. When Cassidy first started, she really didn't have that many friends besides Randy, Cody, and Ted. After her debut match, Maryse was the first to congratulate her. After that, they became really good friends. Maryse gave her pointers and told her what goes about backstage(A/N Maryse got drafted to Raw in 2008 not 09). They are best friends and tell each other everything.

"Hey!" Melina said breaking the girls up. "You told me first."

"Of course Mel, come here." Maryse said, implying for a group hug.

Melina grinned and joined the hug.

"Well we got to go," Cassie said breaking the hug. "It's six-thirty and the arena is twenty minutes away, plus we need you get checked into the hotel, the hotel is fifteen minutes away, so we really need to get going."

"Right." Maryse and Melina said in unison.

They quickly got Maryse's luggage and went straight for the car. They got to the hotel as quickly as possible and checked Maryse in. After she dropped off her bags and got her bag for the arena, they went straight for the arena.

"You ready for your big return?" Melina asked in the driver seat.

Melina was driving, Maryse was in the passenger seat, and Cassidy was in the back.

"Well I don't return until next week," Maryse pointed out. "But I am super excited about it though."

"Good because we miss the Sexiest of the Sexy." Cassie said from the back.

Maryse made an attempt to do her signature hair flip, from the front seat. All the girls laughed at it. Soon, the girls made it to the arena. Many wrestlers were there already, since it was only two hours before Raw, and a lot had to be done. The girls went through the back to make a grand entrance for Maryse. The back was pretty much empty. The three girls went to catering where, pretty much, every Raw superstar was. Melina and Cassie walked in first. They just pretended to be talking. When Maryse came in.

"You're right Cass," Maryse said, which caused heads to turn to see if she was really there. "This place really needs the Sexiest of the Sexy!"

After she said that, a bunch of the divas ran to hug her. Those divas were Kelly Kelly, Eve, Mickie James, and Maria. Some of the Smackdown divas were there for a visit, since the next show is close to the Raw show.

"Oh my god what are you doing here?" They all asked at once.

"Well I was done with rehab and I thought that this place has suffered enough." Maryse said smirking.

"Enough of what?" Kelly asked.

"I think this place has suffered enough of not being able," Maryse then flipped her hair. "To see me."

Everyone laughed.

"Alright guys I think Rysey needs to relax," Cassidy said. "I'll take her to the dressing room."

Cassie tugged Maryse's arm out of the room.

"Bye people." Maryse waved before she left.

"Why did you take me out of there so fast?" Maryse asked, confused.

"You'll see." Cassie said smirking.

Maryse made a confused look, but continued to follow her. Cassie then made them stop by a corner. She then checked around the corner.

"Cass what on earth are you doing?" Maryse asked.

"You'll find out now." Cassidy said grabbing her arm again.

She pushed Maryse around the corner, to make it look like Maryse didn't watch where she was going. She bumped into something hard and full of muscle. She turned around and saw that she was pushed into...John Cena!

"Oh my gosh John I'm so sorry." Maryse said blushing.

"Hey it's alright and welcome back." John said putting his arm around her, giving her a half hug.

"Thanks." Maryse said blushing again.

"So what made you want to come back so soon?" He asked.

"Oh you know," Maryse said. Every once of confidence she has been thrown out the window. "I just couldn't be far from this for long."

"Well it's glad to have you back," John said, his dimples showing showing by smiling. "The WWE without the sexiest of the sexy is unheard of."

"Thanks John," Maryse said blushing. "That means a lot."

"No prob baby doll," John winked, which made Maryse blush once again. "Well I have to go, but see you around."

"Definitly." Maryse smiled.

"Good, how about a welcome back hug?" John asked opening up his arms.

"Yeah, sure." Maryse said then hugged him.

She nearly fainted when she felt him hug back.

"Well, see yeah around." He said breaking the hug.

"Yeah, bye." Maryse said trying to maintain composure.

He tipped his hat then walked away.

"Cassidy!" Maryse shouted when John was out of ear shot. "Get out here so I can kick your ass!"

"No you won't." Cassie said coming out from behind the corner.

"Yes I would! Why did you do that!?" Maryse asked.

"Because I know you like him." She said.

"Even more reason why I should kill you." Maryse said crossing her arms.

"Well if I didn't you would of avoided him all night." She stated as matter-of-fact.

"And your point is...?" Maryse asked sarcastically.

"Oh come on!" Cassidy said dramatically. "You're telling me you didn't like the feel of strong arms around you."

"Fine, I did, alright!" Maryse said blushing for the fifth time.

"Ha! You admit it, but I don't get why you don't just go for it?" Cassidy said crossing her arms.

"Because...I don't know, I just haven't had my luck in relationships," Maryse said. "Remember Mike?"

"Oh bull Rysey." Cassidy said, ignoring Maryse's shocked face. "One, you're acting like Mike treated you like shit, which he didn't. In fact, he treated you like a queen! And two, you broke up with Mike because you were trying to use him to get over your feelings for John."

"Ok fine but what if John says no!"

"He'll be an idiot to say no," Cassie grabbed her shoulders. "Just go for it, alright!"

"Alright fine, but can we like drop the subject." Maryse said shrugging off Cass.

"Fine whatever."

The friends just chatted and caught up on each other. More Maryse just wanting to know the new gossip backstage. Soon Raw started, and the first match was Cassidy Flair against Kelly Kelly.

"Oh got to go, my match is like now." She said waving good-bye to Maryse.

"Bye, kick ass."

"When do I not."

Cassidy was already dressed in metallic, dark blue-like, tights, with the words 'Legacy(on right leg) Forever(On left)' on the sides. And a matching bikini-like top. She had on her legacy arm bands and her hair was up in a tight ponytail.

She saw Cody, who was coming out with her, by gorilla position.

"Hey," He greeted with a kiss on the cheek. "Where have you been all day?"

"Oh you know," Wrapping her arms around his waist. "Catching up with friends."

"Well nice to finally see you." Wrapping his own arms around her tiny waist. "You left before I could wake up."

"Sorry, how about I make it up to you."

They were about to kiss, when 'Money, Honey' by Lady Gaga blasted through the arenas.

"That's our cue." Cody whispered.

"Man these people have bad timing." She said her head against his chest.

They broke apart and she grabbed his hand. They walked out with cocky smiles and arrogance just seeping through them. When they got to the ring they waited for Kelly to arrive. When she did, Cassie kept making fun of her. Soon the match started. The match went back and forth. Cody soon interfered by distracting the referee. While Kelly was yelling at Cody, Cassidy gave her a DDT. When Kelly was down, Cassie flipped her over and did 'Destiny Drive'. She lifted Kelly's leg and got the 1-2-3.

Cody climbed into the ring and lifted Cassies hand. He then gave her a soft kiss on the lips. They walked back up the ramps hand-in-hand.

"Cass you did so well." Maryse said when Cody and Cassidy got backstage.

"Thanks Ryse, but I have to thank Cody her." She said kissing his cheek.

"Please, even if I wasn't out there you would of kicked ass." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I honestly think you guys got even cuter while I was gone." Maryse gushed.

"Well when you're hot, you're hot." Cassie said.

"Haha yeah, but Cass can you do me a favor?" Maryse asked.

"Sure anything Rysey." She said

"You think you can murder little, miss, Gail Kim over there." Maryse said pointing to Gail who is talking to Alicia.

"Uh why?" Cassie asked taking a sip of the water bottle Cody gave her.

"Because as I was talking to John and about to ask him out, Gail bitch literally came in between us," Maryse said angrily. "She completely pushed me away and started flirting with him...right in front of my face."

"Oh my god," Cassie said in shock. "What did you do, wait what did John do?"

"He just flirted back and I just walked away." Maryse said pouting.

"That's why I keep telling you to go for it," Cass started. "She has been flirting with him 24/7 while you were gone."

"Are you serious?!"

"Oh god," Maryse said slapping her hand onto her head. "I bet they have some big date tonight, after the show."

"Wait John didn't ask you out yet?" Cody asked.

"No, why?" Maryse asked.

"It's just that he had a major crush on you, since you came to Raw." Cody said.

"Really?" Maryse said excited. "Then hasn't he asked me out yet?"

"I don't know but, don't worry about Gail, I know he still likes you." Cody said with a grin.

"Yes," Maryse said. "Now all we got to do is get rid of Gail."

"What do you have in mind?" Cassidy asked.

"Well we could always set her up with Mike."

"OK he is still our friend, we don't want to torture the poor guy." Cass said.

"Yeah true, well I'll think of something." Maryse said before walking off.

"Thanks for telling her that," Cass said when Maryse was out of ear shot. "She really needed to hear that."

"Hey it's what I do." He said smirking.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." She said hugging him.

"Haha thank," He said kissing her softly. "Now how about we take a shower together."

"But you don't have a match till later tonight." She said teasingly.

"True, but I could always use a boost."

"Haha fine," She said kissing him. "Wait, what about Ted?"

"Looks like the Million Dollar Brat will have to change in a public dressing room." He said grinning.

"God forbid." She sarcastically.

They both laughed. They walked to the showers wrapped around each other. They both didn't see Ted, who heard them, turn around the corner.

* * *

**Tell me what you think ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Thanks hardyrhodescenafan1 and WinchesterAngel3389 for the awesome reviews.**

* * *

"Hey Ria," Cassie said into the phone. "I haven't spoken to you in forever!"

"I know how's it going?" Maria asked on the other end.

"It's going pretty good," She said collapsing onto her couch. "But I'm just so glad to be home."

"Yeah me too, I'm so glad that Vince gave me a break."

"Lucky, but anyway hows Jeff?" She asked.

Maria and Jeff have been dating for three years, ever since his return. Everyone thinks they are the cutest couple, well next to Cassidy and Cody.

"He's good," Maria said looking in Jeff's direction. "He's currently painting, but how are you and Cody."

"We're good, actually our anniversary is coming up." Cassie said grinning walking to the kitchen leaning on the counter.

"Aw, that's so cute, let me guess it's your 20th anniversary." She said sarcastically.

"Haha very funny," Cassie equally sarcastic. "Actually, its our eight year anniversary."

"What's the difference it's going to happen eventually."

"You don't know that, but anyway i have to go."

"Alright bye Cass."

"Bye Ria." She said hanging up the phone.

"Eight years huh?" A voice said behind her, wrapping their arms around her.

"Eight amazing years." She said leaning into the embrace.

"Do you remember high school." The voice said resting their chin on her shoulder.

"I do and you." She said still not looking at the persons head.

"I do, I especially remember a certain football game after party when I took your virginity." The voice said.

Cassie's eyes widened and quickly got herself out of the embrace.

"Ted!" She exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing, how did you even get in my house?!"

"Cody let me in." Ted said.

"Ok now why the hell are you bringing that up!?" She exclaimed again. "Especially since Cody is under the same roof."

"Cody went upstairs and I just thought I could surprise you." Ted said getting closer to her.

"By bringing up the fact that you took my...virginity." She said saying the last part quietly.

"What he doesn't know?" Ted asked even though he knows the answer.

"Of course he doesn't, all he knows is some football player took it." She said taking a step back.

"Aw Cass, is that all I am, just some football player." Ted said getting closer.

"Ted stop, that night meant nothing." She said.

"Maybe not to you, but to me," Ted kissed her cheek. "It meant everything and more."

"Ted, look I don't know what you're playing but stop," She said pushing him away. "I've been with Cody for, like you said, eight years ok and we're still going strong."

"Eight years is a really long time," He said getting closer. "You never know maybe you could like someone else."

"Ted, we're talking about YOUR best friend and MY boyfriend, who I love very dearly." She said pushing him away yet again.

"Fine but if you ever bored of him," He said giving her another kiss, this one on her lips. "I'm here, we can have a remake of that magical night in high school."

Then he walked away with Cassie left there in shock.

"Fuck." She finally said after she got over her shock.

"What did you say babe?" Cody asked walking into the kitchen.

"Uh nothing." She said quickly.

"Oh, hey where's Ted I just let him in." Cody asked getting a beer.

"Oh he left, he just had to pick something up." She lied.

"Oh what?" He asked.

"Nothing important."

"So Cass-"

He got cut off when Cassidy kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Whoa what was that for?" Cody asked when they broke apart.

"No reason just," Cass said putting her arms around his neck. "Know that I love you and nothing will ever change that."

"Of course Cass, "He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you too no matter what."

"You know, I think that we should prove it." She said smirking.

"Now who am I to argue with that." He said.

"Well then let's go." She said leading him to the bedroom.

The whole time, she kept contemplating whether to tell Cody about Ted or not.

* * *

**So sorry about the long update. I've been really sick and I badly sprained my heel while dancing so it's been a bad week. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Huge thanks to LivHardy, hardyrhodescenafan1, and WinchesterAngel3389 for the amazingly, awesome reviews!**

* * *

"Oh my god Maryse, I don't know what to do?" Cassie said freaking out.

"I personally think you should tell Cody." Maryse said trying to calm her friend down.

"Tell Cody? Are you crazy! Ted is his best friend, I can't tell him that Ted is after me!" Cassie said, starting to pace.

"Cass, what do you want me to say?" Maryse said putting her hands on Cassie's shoulder's to stop her.

"I don't know, I'm just so confused," Cassie said. "Pourquoi est-ce toujours le cas pour moi?"(Why does this always happen to me)

What many people don't know about Cassie, is that she is very smart. She was a straight A student all through out high school, and can speak five languages not counting English. She speaks French, Spanish, Italian, Latin, and even German. She always love teasing Cody by saying things in a language he doesn't know. Which is all of them, except English and Spanish.

"I don't know, but how about we go to the gym with the other divas," Maryse said taking Cassie's hands. "Il est temps pour vous détendre!" (It's time for you to relax)

"Fine." Cassie said giving in.

"There you go," She said putting her arm around her friend. "You can pretend that the punching bag is Ted's head"

"You are such a dork, you know that right." She said grinning.

"But you love me."

"Why of course," Cassie said hugging her. "Hey, who's going with us?"

"Mickie, Maria, Kelly, Eve, and Melina."

"Thank god, I swear if someone like Tiffany went I would of killed her."

"Exactly why I didn't invite her."

* * *

**At the Gym**

"God, I need this." Cassie said walking towards the gym.

"We know and we're happy to help." Maria said.

"Yep, just me, my closest friends, and venting my frustration." Cassie said grinning.

"Aw now I'm insulted," A voice said. "And here I thought we were pretty close friends."

Everyone turned around.

"Trish!" They all shouted except one.

Everyone, but Maryse, ran and gave her a hug.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Kelly asked.

"Well Rysey called saying that everyone was stressed and on edge, so I thought that I should visit and fix that." Trish said.

"Oh Trish, I missed you girl." Cassie said hugging her again.

"I missed all of you." She said hugging back

"Alright guys we came here for a reason," Eve said.

"Yes, but remember the bag is mine." Cassie said walking into the gym.

"So Trish, how are you and Chris doing?" Kelly asked while working out.

"We're good," Trish responded, putting down her weights. "We're actually trying for kids."

Chris and Trish started dating shortly after their on-screen romance in 2003. They dated for five years before Chris proposed. They were engaged for a year before getting married. So far they have been married for a couple of months. That's actually how Trish met Cassidy, through Chris since they are close friends.

"Aw so cute." Cassie said, after she stopped punching the bag. "I can totally see you being the perfect mom."

Trish blushed.

"Ok so tell me, what have I missed?" Trish asked. "Anything new happening, new crushes, or new relationships?"

"Well some of us aren't single." Eve said grinning.

"Really? Who's dating who?" Trish asked eagerly.

"Well Maria is still with Jeff, I'm with Matt, Mel is starting to date Morrison again, and, of course, Cody and Cass are still the power couple." Eve said.

"Cass seriously," Trish said going up to her. "You and Cody have been dating for god knows how long-"

"Eight years actually." Cassie interrupted.

"Right eight," She said annoyed. "And you two haven't even thought about being together permanently?"

"Well it never came up." She said.

"Please Cass," Kelly spoke up. "You always said how much you wanted a family and how much you want to settle down."

"Well Cody and I are still young and you never know maybe we won't be together forever and-"

"Oh bullshit Cass," Melina said which shocked Cassie. "If you and Cody don't end up together, then that will be the day 2012 actually happens."

"Ok fine," Cassidy said defeated. "I do want to end up with Cody."

"Then what's stopping you?" Maria asked.

"Cody ok!" Cassie said, sitting down on a nearby bench.

"What do you mean?" Mickie asked.

"Cody was never one to commit fast." Cassie admitted.

"Tell." Mickie said sitting down next to her. Everyone followed after.

"Ok, Cody was very cautious when we were dating," Cassidy started. "He was very hesitant and didn't do a lot. It took him a month to kiss me, and another to make out. He also didn't like PDA. So we held hands, hugged, and a peck on the lips or cheek. We went slow because he said he didn't want to go to fast, that he'll hurt me. I felt like he was holding back, that he wasn't into the relationship. After six months, I was going to break up with him. That was until he told me he loved me. I called him saying that we need to talk, he said fine and to meet him at the park. I found him on a bench so I went up to him. Before I could say anything, he told me he was sorry for being such a jackass lately. I said it was ok and started telling him. As I was about to say it, he put a strand of hair behind my ear and said' I love you'."

Everyone, including Cassie, grinned. Some even 'awwed'.

"I completely disregarded what I was going to say," Cassie continued. "When he asked what I wanted to talk about, I told him that I wanted to tell him I loved him too. Life was good after that. We became more intimate, but we didn't sleep together. We actually didn't sleep together until we dated a year. I don't know why though, neither one of us were virgins by the time it happened. You have to ask Cody that. So yeah after that it was history you can say. Except, after we graduated high school, he didn't ask me to move in with him until three or four years after. So, let's just say Cody doesn't commit easily." Cassie finished sadly.

"Aw Cass it's ok." Trish said, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm not upset really," Cassie sighed. "I just wish Cody would go a little faster in our relationship."

"Then why don't you tell him?" Maria asked. "He'll understand."

"I don't know," Cassie shrugged. "Maybe because I always think he's going to ask me someday."

"Well Cass," Mickie started. "Think about it, you're only what 24?"

"Yeah, same age as Cody." Cassie answered.

"So you're still young, I mean do you really want to settle down, have kids, and give up your career at the peek of it?" Mickie asked.

"She's got a point." Kelly said.

"You're right," Cassie agreed. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Good, now that you're all cheered up, lets shower up and go out and eat." Eve said standing up.

"Sure." Cassie said.

"Good because I'm starved." Melina said getting up also.

"Be careful Mel," Maria said. "If you keep eatting like you do you might lose that pretty figure of yours."

Melina flipped her off. Everyone got up to hit the private showers in the gym. The gym they went to was rented out exclusively to the WWE superstars.

"Hey Cass wait." Maryse said stopping Cassidy from following the other girls.

"What's up?" She said stopping.

"You forgot to mention that Ted is still after you, or even after you at all." Maryse said.

"Why would I?" Cassie said more than asked.

"Because you're an emotional mess, and you need help or advice." Maryse said concerned

"Your right." Cassie sighed.

"So what are you going to do?" Maryse asked.

"I don't know." Cassie answered truthfully.

* * *

**Wow that took forever. I'm so sorry for that. Life has been crazy lately. School has been hitting me hard with work and everything. Then there are some personal issues with family and friends. Now exams are up and classes are over. So I hope by the end of the month things will be a lot less hectic. So please forgive me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Huge thanks to hardyrhodescenafan1, WinchesterAngel3389, and undermyumbrella**

* * *

Cassie couldn't sleep that night. No matter how much she tried she couldn't. So she decided to make herself some tea, that always helps her sleep.

_'Why can't life, for once, be without stress and drama'_ Cassie thought as she was waiting for her tea to be ready.

Once she heard the pot begin to whistle, she took it off the stove. She put her normal honey and sugar in the tea and sat at the table. As she was sitting, she thought about her life and how she got into the position she was currently in.

Obviously since her last name is Flair and she's in Legacy, her dad is the Ric Flair. She didn't always know that though. Until the age of five, Cassidy lived with her mom and grandparents. One night changed all of that. Her mom had to run out and get milk and juice since they were out. Her mom left, but never came back. A few hours later cops were at the door saying that there was an accident. Cassie mostly remembers the cops at the door and her grandparents crying. She soon learned that her mother died because of some idiot who was texting and not paying attention to the road. She doesn't remember much about her mother, but she was told that her mother loved her a lot and would do anything for her.

After long years of mourning and crying, Cassidy accepted the fact that her mother was really dead. When she was in fifth grade, she got into the WWE/F. She watched it whenever she could, which wasn't often since her grandparents thought it was too mature for her. Cassie would usually sneak it or secretly record it. She would also go to her friends house to watch pay-per views, telling her grandparents they were having a sleepover or studying.

One day, with her best friend Laura, she was watching a pay-per view match featuring Ric Flair. As they were watching, Laura turned to her and said "Have you noticed you look extremely similar to him.". Cassie denied it though. As time went on though, she started realizing it more and more. So in seventh grade, she had a sit down with her grandparents and asked who and where her father is. They tried to convince her they knew nothing of it, but Cassidy wasn't fooled. After much pestering and annoyance, her grandparents finally told her that her father was the one and only Ric Flair. They told her how him and her mother were close friends, until a one night stand ruined it all. After her mother found out she was pregnant, she fled the town.

"Does he know?" Cassidy asked.

"No sweetheart," Her grandfather said putting his hand on her shoulder. "He didn't."

Cassie paused for a moment.

"I want him to know." She said, then she got up and left the room.

Ever since then, Cassidy has made it her mission to make Ric Flair know she existed. One day, in the middle of winter, Cassie found a personal fan website owned by Ric Flair himself. On the website was an email address to his email account. Cassidy was hesitant and scared at first but eventually emailed him. She sent him an email saying who she was, who her mother was, and who he was to her. After a week he finally responded, it said he wanted to meet her. He asked where she was, when, and where to meet her. She said she lived in Raleigh, to meet her at the Luna cafe, and whenever that was convenient for him. Flair responded say that he would meet her the next day.

As she sat in the cafe, she couldn't help but be nervous, terrified, and excited all at the same time. She sat there after what felt hours (really only 20 minutes) until HE finally arrived. She didn't see him at first, her back was to the door. She didn't notice him until he said this.

"You know I do see the family resemblance." Flair said walking up to her.

When she saw him, she thought she was seeing a ghost. At first she was speechless, but then she found her voice.

"Dad?" She asked cautiously.

"Well I guess so since you do have pretty heavy evidence," He said taking off his sunglasses. "Now get up and give me a hug."

Cassidy shot up out of her seat and gave Ric a hug. The whole time at the cafe, they got to know each other. She told Flair that her mother was dead, he looked like his heart stopped. She also told him that her grandparents are taking care of her, how school was, and, reluctantly, told him that money was tight but wasn't a big deal. She learned about her siblings and her step mom. Then Ric Flair said something that changed her life.

"I want you, and your grandparents, to move Charlotte and I want you to live with me." He said looking into her eyes.

"Really?" She asked not believing him.

"Yes, I want to be able to live with my daughter." He said smiling.

"Yes, of course I will!" She said excitingly.

She took him to her house and re-introduced her grandparents, and he told them about his plans. They were hesitant at first, and it took some convincing, but they agreed. The moving process was fairly quick and Cassidy moved from Raleigh to Charlotte in a matter of days. Ric told them about her coming because when she walked in the door, there was a banner saying 'Welcome Cassidy Jane!' and the family welcomed her with opened arms. She was introduced to her older siblings Megan and David, and her younger siblings Ashley and Reid. As the day went on, Cassie found herself getting along the most with Ashley. She doesn't know why, but they just clicked.

Cassie got comfortable really quick with the family. When school got closer, Ric told her that she would be attending Charlotte High. She was a little nervous since it's a rich, private, school. She was even more nervous because, even though it was a private school, there were no uniforms, so she had to worry about people liking her clothes. Thankfully, Megan took her shopping the week before so she was more confident now.

When she walked through the halls, on her first day, she was already embarrassed. She walked right into Cody Runnels. When she saw him, her voice was caught in her throat.

"Uh s-sorry I d-didn't see where I was g-going." She fumbled.

"Nah its fine, I'm Cody." He said holding out his hand.

"Cassidy-Jane, but you can call me Cass or Cassie." She said while thinking _'Why did I tell him my middle name, got I'm an idiot.'_

"Hm Cassidy-Jane," Cody said his lisp becoming noticeable. "Can I call you CJ?"

"Haha I'm afraid not," She giggling. "I hate that name."

"Eh I can deal with that." He said.

The rest is history. Cassidy and Cody became close friends after that. They spent a lot of time together quickly becoming best friends. During that time, Cassie and Cody started falling for each other. During sophomore year, Theodore DiBiase Jr came into their lives. Ted was on the same football team as Cody. Ted and Cody became friends quick, and Cody introduced Ted to Cassie. They also became friends, but Cass was always a little cautious of him.

Since Ted was a senior, he was quarter back. During homecoming, Ted scored the winning touchdown. After the game, there was a party at Ted's house. His father was out on tour along with his older brother and Brett was over a friends house. At the party things got pretty wild. Cassie tried to stay close to Cody but that didn't last. Cody was flirting with some girl, the same girl he lost his virginity to that night, which left Cassidy alone. Ted saw this a opportunity. He always had a small crush on Cassie, nothing compared to how Cassie felt about Cody and vice-versa. Ted manged to get Cassidy into a bedroom, plus she was a little tipsy. That night Cassidy Jane Flair lost her virginity to Theodore Marvin DiBiase, Jr. When they woke up, Cassie made sure Ted wouldn't tell anyone and that this never happened. Even though Ted has harbored feelings for her ever since.

Cody never found out about that night. Which is a good thing since Cassie still loved him. Ted graduated that year but always stayed in contact. That night was never brought up again, unless Ted decided to be stupid...which was a lot. The rest of high school went by pretty quickly and Cody and Cassidy still avoided their feelings. It wasn't until Senior Prom came around. There was a little note in Cassie's locker leading her to go on a big scavenger hunt. It lead her to the school cafeteria where Cody stood there in a tux, with a banner above him saying 'Will You Go To Prom With Me?'. This left Cassie speechless. So instead of an answer, she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" He said smirking.

"What do you think?" She asked and kissed him again.

That is where their relationship started. They went to prom together and loved every minute of it. Ever since then, they never broke up and their relationship kept getting stronger everyday. They both debuted in the WWE together and to here they are now. They've been side-by-side through everything, from Hardcore Holly all the way to Legacy now. They never plan on stopping anytime soon either. They love each other and that's all they need.

"Hey what are you doing up so early?" A voice behind her said.

She looked behind her and saw a tired looking Cody in the doorway.

"I could ask you the same question." She said smiling.

"Well I had to go to the bathroom," He said walking up to her and sitting across from her. "Now whats your excuse."

"I just couldn't sleep." She said not meeting his eyes.

"Cass," He started taking her hands, making her look into his eyes. "I've known you way too long to know that's not all that's up."

"Cody I'm fine really." She said trying to smile.

"Well I know your lying but," He said getting up and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to let it slide for now cause its late and I'm tired."

"Alright night." She said not meeting his eyes again.

"And when are you going to sleep." He asked crouching down next to her.

"I don't know." She said smiling sadly.

"You know if I could, I would sing you a song like you do to me when I can't sleep." He said smiling.

She grinned but didn't say anything.

What many people don't know about Cassidy is, she is an amazing singer. She always been amazing at it and at playing guitar. She actually sang at Chris and Trish's wedding. She always said that if she wasn't wrestling, she would want to sing.

"How about this," She said taking his hands and looking into his eyes again. "You and I go to bed, and I just snuggle up next to you while you massage circles in the back of my neck. I always managed to sleep when you do that."

"Yeah you do." He said grinning.

"Well let's go." She said getting up.

"I love you Cassidy." He said kissing her deeply.

"I love you too Cody." She said when they pulled away.

So they did what Cassidy suggested. Cassie fell asleep, knowing that the guy holding her really loved her. Also knowing that Ted could never make her feel the same way Cody makes her feel. Hopefully that would be enough, or that Ted would let her be about this.

* * *

**Omg I'm sooooooooo sorry for a late update. I have two words...summer job. I work from 8-4 as a camp counselor and I'm really tired at the end of the day. I know that's no excuse but it's the only reason. I really am sorry. I tried to make this as long as possible for you guys to make up for the long update!**


End file.
